Adventures in the Snow
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Robin and Artemis get themselves in a little bit of trouble during a supposed stealth mission, but we all know how those really turn out. Fluffy Traught if you give it a shipping :) RXR! Based off of mine and JacklyinKarst 's adventures this weekend


_So this is just some fluff... Traught if you want to give it a shipping haha. Heavily based off of JacklyinKarst and my adventures over the past couple days :)_

* * *

The mission was supposed to be simple; a stealth mission into the mountains to stake out a suspected drug lord. But with the team, nothing ever turns out like it should.

"We're lost." Artemis said from the behind Robin as he turned in circles to orient himself.

"Not quite." He replied calmly, looking up and squinting his eyes. They were both wearing their winter stealth suits and they stood in the middle of a small bright clearing, surrounded by evergreens. Snow crunched under Artemis' feet to his left as she muttered to herself.

"Okay. Can it be deemed official now? We're lost bird brain!" Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He rolled the map up and stuck it in his pack before turning to face her.

"Mis get traught. Even if we're lost what do you think you're going to do about it if you're just yelling it out?" Artemis opened and closed her mouth like a guppy, undecided about what comeback lay on her tongue. "Exactly. Now we need to find the others. I think Connor and Kaldur went north." Robin turned and marched off into the trees, not waiting to see if Artemis was following.

"ROBIN! Wait for me!" She could hear Robin cackling and she scowled as she ran after him. The snow crunched under her boots as she sprinted forward… right into Robin's back, who was less than two feet in front of her. At first he looked upset, but as she stumbled through an apology he laughed. Artemis smiled in relief; she was forgiven.

"Oh Mis look at that!" Robin ran forward and Artemis followed until they reached a navy blue quad sitting in a snow bank.

"A quad?" She asked, confused.

"Yea! Help me dig this thing out. It could be useful." The duo used their hands to unearth the vehicle from its snowy prison and by the time they were done, Artemis was panting and Robin was gleefully testing it out, sometimes laughing like a little boy. As Robin ran through his tests, Artemis stood and watched him, her hip cocked and arms crossed as a smile played on her lips.

"You giggled!"

"No I didn't!" Robin cried indignantly. Artemis just chuckled to herself. The roar of an engine brought Artemis' attention away from the bird boy and as Robin climbed onto the vehicle she looked at it, distrusting.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" She asked cautiously.

"Nope!" He popped the 'P'. "But that's half the fun! Climb on Mis!" She climbed on behind the bird and sat awkwardly until he coughed slightly. "You're probably going to want to hold onto my waist." Artemis slid her arms around his thin frame, and he would never admit it, but Robin blushed slightly.

"Hold on tight." And they were off.

After Artemis' initial indignant squeal, she started to enjoy the ride. Wind blew through her hair at an insane 45 miles an hour and Robin's laughter trickled into her ears. He was leaning over the front laughing genuinely, something Artemis didn't think she had ever heard. It was different from his usual cackle. It was softer… cuter. They drove for around twenty minutes, over bumps and grates in the forest paths, heading north toward where Kaldur and Connor had said they were heading. Artemis hugged Robin tighter as they drove over a particularly large bump, gaining the quad some air time. Robin let out a YAHOO of joy and Artemis laughed. They drove for about five more minutes before they started to slow though.

"Robin what's going on?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not doing it." The quad stopped fully and they both clambered off. "I think it's out of gas." Robin concluded. Artemis started to rant.

"Well that's just GREAT, now isn't it? First we get lost, and now we're out of gas! God! Where's Connor when you need him? He actually knew where he was going! Why didn't we just follow him? I swear I'm gonna kill him!" Robin chuckled and promptly disappeared. Artemis spun in circles to find the boy wonder but he was nowhere to be found. "Robin…? AAH!" She squealed as snow hit her hip. Robin's cackle could be heard from behind her and she glared at him as he picked up more snow.

"If you through that at me I swear…" He threw it and it hit her forearm as she covered her face. She threw him a grin that the Joker would've been proud of and clearly stated that Robin had asked for it. Robin just cackled and picked up some more snow. He didn't have the chance to make it into a ball though, as a snowball hit his chest. Artemis laughed and squealed again as he threw one back. They were both laughing as the war continued. Robin climbed into tree branches and Artemis hid behind the trunks. Artemis had snuck to another tree to get more snow but she was caught midway. First a snowball hit her side; second arms went around her waist and she was lifted into the arm and promptly thrown into a pile of snow. Her screams were muffled by the whiteness surrounding her and as she rolled over she felt weight on her stomach. Robin sat on her stomach cross legged with a snowball in each hand aimed at her face. He grinned evilly at her as she covered her face with her hands.

"Do you surrender?" He whispered. She peaked out of her fingers and matched his tone of voice.

"Never." Robin pelted the two snowballs onto her gloved hands and through the cracks of her fingers. Robin cackled as she coughed and he flew off of her. She sat up quickly, wiping the cold remnants off of her face.

"You are so _dead _Boy Blunder!" He laughed from somewhere she couldn't pinpoint and she smiled in spite of herself. She was trying and failing to match his stealth when more footsteps came from behind her. Artemis turned to see Kaldur, Connor, M'gann and Wally running towards them through the trees. They were panting when they reached her and Kaldur came forward.

"Are you alright? We heard your screams." Artemis laughed and Kaldur looked relieved, if not confused.

"I'm fine. Boy wonder initiated a snowball fight. Speaking of…" Artemis returned to her search but stopped midway when she heard the tell-tale thuds of snow hitting the other four members. Robin's cackle could be heard above everyone's groans and Artemis laughed as he dropped down beside her. He handed her a snowball and whispered in her ear.

"On the count of three. Pick anyone you like. One… Two… Three!" The two assaulted the other members of the team with countless snowballs before Kaldur and Wally began fighting back. They split into teams of two, and sometimes friendly fire came on, but all in all it was a well fought war, and by the end they were all cold and soaking and no one was sure who won.


End file.
